Mais Uma Vez: Extras
by Oh Carol
Summary: Extras da longfic Mais Uma Vez. Título bastante auto-explicativo, não? lol Terá mais graça se você ler a longfic primeiro, antes de ler os extras. Classificação T, por enquanto.


**Disclaimer****: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Está aqui o primeiro de vários extras que tenho planejado pra Mais Uma Vez. Esse vem diretamente do passado, mostrando um pouquinho da relação de Edward e Bella adolescentes, tendo que se virar com uma Claire ainda bebê. **

**Aqui, ambos têm quase 19 anos, e estão morando na casa dos pais dele. Claire já tem 6 meses de idade, e em setembro do mesmo ano, a Bella começará a faculdade. Pra relembrar um pouco da história desse período, podem reler o capítulo 11, "Consciência". **

**Esse extra eu visualizei todo tendo a foto dessa bebê como base pra Claire: http:/ weheartit. com/entry/13797668 coisa fofucha da tia! :3**

**O texto tá sem betar, porque eu sou apressadinha. Relevem qualquer erro, por favor.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Junho <strong>____**de**__** 1996**_

_**Edward**_

Me levantei rapidamente do sofá e desliguei a televisão soltando um bufar. A porcaria do video-game que me entretia nos momentos tediosos já estava mais ultrapassado do que mullets no cabelo, mas minhas economias ultimamente haviam sido confiscadas e guardadas para gastar com algo mais precioso. Olhei para o relógio da sala, e marcavam seis da tarde.

A casa estava silenciosa, mas eu sabia que era hora de acordar Claire. Caso contrário, ela ficaria elétrica a noite toda - e o que nós menos precisávamos agora era passar mais uma noite em claro. Depois dos três primeiros meses de vida dela, eu nunca dei tanto valor a um sono tranquilo.

Meu estômago roncou, me lembrando que, assim como eu, a minha pequena deveria estar faminta lá em cima. Eu finalmente estava pegando o jeito de saber as horas certas das refeições da nossa filha - o que fazia bem ao meu ego. A cada acerto nessa coisa de paternidade, eu me dava um tapinha nas costas. Bem, não literalmente, mas vocês podem ter uma ideia.

Bella havia deixado uma mamadeira pronta na geladeira da cozinha, enquanto ia ao shopping com Alice e mais uma amiga para comprarem roupas novas. Minha namorada estava emagrecendo tanto nos últimos meses devido a amamentação, que tudo parecia largo nela. Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Seus peitos estavam mais gostosos do que nunca; Só era um saco que eles ficassem doloridos toda hora, e por isso Bella nunca mais me deixou chegar perto deles.

Após preparar um sanduíche para mim, esquentei a mamadeira na água quente. Testei o calor do conteúdo sobre as costas da minha mão, com cuidado. Eu já tinha aprendido minha lição desde a última vez. Testar o calor sempre _apenas_ com a pele, _jamais_ com a boca. Havia constatado da pior forma possível que leite humano era nojento.

Cheguei no andar de cima com as duas coisas na mão. Entrei no quarto recoberto pela penumbra do abajur. O bebê se remexia no berço estacionado no canto do quarto. Era ainda surreal olhar para aquele cotoco de gente e me dar conta de que ela era minha, uma parte de mim. Minha e de Bella.

Eu nunca imaginei como seria ter um filho – ou se eu sequer gostaria de tê-los -, mas eu precisava admitir que agora eu me sentia feliz em ter nossa Claire em nossas vida. Feliz e com um medo do cacete, mas eu tinha esperanças, além de tudo. Eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem, no futuro. Eu só podia imaginar tudo o que eu gostaria de ensinar a ela.

E no final das contas, criar uma pessoa não parecia tão difícil assim. Bastava um pouco de carinho, amor e, claro, ajuda de alguém experiente - todas as coisas que nós tínhamos aqui.

Seis meses haviam se passado desde o seu nascimento, e eu ainda me lembrava do que senti naquele dia. Eu estava com medo de muitas coisas. É claro que senti medo de não ser bom o bastante para ela. Mas eu também senti um medo enorme de derrubá-la no chão, de quebrá-la. Era uma coisinha tão pequena e indefesa.

Eu me lembro de estar curioso também. Queria logo ver como seria seu rosto. E quando eu vi... eu soube na hora que estava condenado a viver por aquele ser, e isso era quase assustador. Ela era tão linda quanto a mãe - e não me importava se a pessoa miúda tinha cara de joelho ou chorasse esganiçado. Claire tinha feito um impacto tão grande quanto Bella na minha vida.

Graças a Deus, a nossa história não acabou como algumas que ouvi sobre casais jovens como nós, que me aterrorizaram durante os nove meses precedentes. Os caras enlouqueciam e rejeitavam as garotas, como uns imbecis, e eu sempre morri de medo que eu pudesse ser um deles. Mas eu não era. Se teve algo que toda essa situação fez foi deixar Bella e eu mais unidos. Eu nunca tive tanta vontade de proteger minha namorada como agora; eu queria ser capaz de prover tudo o que elas precisariam, sendo o homem e o pai que minhas meninas mereciam ter. E eu ia ser, nem me custasse a vida.

Porra, ultimamente eu andava tão sentimental que me fazia duvidar se ainda tinham bolas lá em baixo, porém eu mal conseguia achar palavras para dizer o quanto eu amava as duas.

Me aproximei do berço e Claire logo me notou, abrindo um enorme sorriso. É claro que na hora em que reparou o que eu tinha nas mãos, seu interesse redobrou e ela logo esticou os bracinhos para pegar a mamadeira.

- Calma, sua gulosa. – falei rindo, e colocando meu prato de sanduíche e a mamadeira aquecida sobre o gaveteiro que ficava ao lado do berço em nosso quarto.

Após pegar minha filha no colo, fui até o aparelho de som na estante e com uma mão consegui colocar para tocar o vinil que escutamos ontem à tarde. Pulei para a segunda faixa de um disco raro do The Kinks que eu havia conseguido comprar em um sebo no centro da cidade ano passado. Era estranho pensar em quanta coisa era diferente naquela época, mas eu me sentia feliz por poder compartilhar aquilo, hoje, com uma das minhas pessoas preferidas no mundo.

A canção mais lenta tinha se tornado a preferida de Claire, e sempre a acalmava. Eu estava até tentando aprender a tocá-la no violão, mas me faltava tempo.

Deixei rolando o som e sentei na poltrona verde para segurar o bebê em uma mão, enquanto comia meu lanche com a outra. Cantarolei algumas estrofes e seus olhos verde escuro me fitaram com curiosidade por trás da mamadeira grande demais para suas mãozinhas segurarem. Claire era teimosa e persistente demais para largar o osso, e reclamou quando eu quis apoiar a mamadeira para ela. Eu juro que a cada dia essa criaturinha me deixava mais admirado, e quase ninguém podia entender a sensação.

O conteúdo do frasco foi sugado tão rápido, a ponto de terminar junto da música curta. Eu logo terminei meu sanduíche e a coloquei para arrotar sobre o pano em meu ombro, dando tapinhas leves nas suas costas. Rezei para que ela não golfasse em mim, como já aconteceu, mas Claire apenas soltou o maior arroto que seu corpinho pequeno conseguia. Eu gargalhei e sacudi sua mão que agarrava meu dedo.

- Essa é minha garota! – falei rindo. - Só não deixa sua mãe ouvir isso, porque ela odeia quando eu mesmo faço.

- Não deixa sua mãe ouvir o quê, hein?

A voz de Bella me tomou de surpresa, e vi quando ela adentrou o quarto com várias sacolas. Sorri.

- Eh... nada não. Então, se divertiu? – perguntei. Bella foi direto para o closet deixar as compras, e sentou-se na cama para tirar os sapatos.

- Está me zombando? Desde quando ir ao shopping é minha ideia de diversão? Tendo a companhia de Alice, ainda por cima! – ela riu. Eu dei de ombros, colocando Claire para sentar sobre uma perna minha.

- Sei lá, vai que essa coisa toda de maternidade te deixou patricinha? Sabe como é, com tanta coisa rosa que nossa filha ganhou, às vezes intoxica. – eu disse em tom sério, mas Bella sabia que eu estava apenas a provocando. Ela rolou os olhos, mas sorriu suavemente.

- Eu me sinto mudada, mas não _dessa_ forma. Além disso, tem coisas que nunca vão mudar. Quer dizer, fala sério, meus pés estão me matando!

Nós dois rimos mais uma vez, e depois caímos no silêncio que era tão comum e natural entre nós. Trocamos um olhar que dizia tudo, sem ser preciso que trocássemos uma palavra. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir para ela nesses momentos. Olhar para Bella era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez, e eu nunca queria deixar de sentir isso.

Seus pés se mexeram, e ela quebrou nossa conexão momentanea para massageá-los. Gemeu até não poder mais.

- Reclamona. – murmurei para provocá-la. Ela olhou ameaçadora para mim.

- Eu só não taco esse travesseiro em você, porque tem um bebê no seu colo. – falou, como se metesse medo em mim.

- _Um_ bebê? Nossa filha! Você nem dei oi para ela ainda. – provoquei novamente.

- Eu sei, amor, mas eu precisava sentar antes de qualquer coisa. Seis horas batendo perna não é pra mim. – falou esticando uma mão em nossa direção. - Quer vir com a mamãe, florzinha?

Claire apenas sorriu, remexendo-se sobre minha perna, mas voltou a atenção para o que fazia antes - que consistia em puxar a gola puída da minha camiseta velha e tentar me escalar para provar o tecido com a boca. Eu sentia a camiseta já babada.

- Viu? Você ficou tanto tempo fora que ela já até esqueceu.

- Hey! Não fala assim, me sinto culpada. E foi por um bom motivo, ok?

- Eu sei, baby, só estava brincando. – falei para sua face preocupada. Ela rolou os olhos mais uma vez, e continuou a massagear os pés.

- E o que vocês fizeram hoje? – perguntou.

Eu estive sozinho em casa, já que meus pais estavam trabalhando. Era raro que me deixassem a sós com Claire, mas eu já tinha provado que conseguia dar conta.

- Nada demais. Ela dormiu e eu fiquei jogando video-game lá embaixo. Ah, e já dei a mamadeira da noite. – avisei.

Bella assentiu a cabeça, soltando um bocejo. Nossa filha aproveitou o momento para mudar seu interesse, e sua mão tateou em mim até descobrir o meu rosto.

- Ah meu deus, olha o que ela está fazendo. – falei com divertimento. Bella olhou para cima e abriu um sorriso.

Claire passava a mãozinha com vontade sobre minha bochecha, dando tapinhas que pareciam um esforço para ela e uma suave carícia para mim. Sua testa franzia e ela abria a boca vez ou outra, me olhando como se quisesse perguntar alguma coisa.

- Ela gosta da minha barba. – eu ri, reparando o que tanto a entretia. A aspereza no meu rosto devia ser uma das novas descobertas de textura que ela estava tendo. Era a época certa de acontecer, aos seis meses de idade. Eu sabia disso porque eu havia decorado todo o "Livro do Bebê". Eu já podia concorrer a posto de pai do ano, não podia?

- É, ela gosta. Tal mãe, tal filha. – Bella gargalhou com um olhar travesso. Eu não ia deixar essa escapar.

- Quer dizer então que você gosta, é? – eu raramente deixava a barba crescer por mais de cinco dias. Era um hábito que eu havia adquirido há anos, e eu dificilmente mudava minha rotina.

- Eu amo. Te deixa tão... homem. Sei lá, mais maduro. Além de me dar vontade de fazer coisas com você.

- Coisas, é? Que tipo de _coisas_?

- Hm... Quem sabe eu não te mostre depois. – ela falou baixo, dando uma pequena risada, e fazendo surgir aquele tom de rosa em suas bochechas que nunca deixaram de me encantar, mesmo que ela estivesse falando de sexo. E sexo num futuro próximo. Eu já estava adorando essa história de morar junto.

Pra dizer a verdade, não parecia algo tão assustador quanto os outros soavam ser. Já era bastante complicado ter uma vida sexual normal, como muitos casais da nossa idade, tendo um bebê para cuidar. Mas estando próximos um do outro 24 horas por dia, já ajudava bastante, e eu sentia falta de estar com Bella dessa forma, acima de tudo. Meu desejo por ela não tinha diminuído, como muitos me alertaram que aconteceria.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – avisou, se levantando. Ela veio até a poltrona, deixou um beijo nos meus lábios e um na cabeça de Claire, e saiu andando, já se despindo. Eu lutei muito para não ficar olhando como um tarado. Foi difícil resistir, mas eu consegui.

Assim que Bella entrou no banheiro do nosso quarto, eu me levantei para descer e ficar um pouco com Claire na sala. Os brinquedos dela estavam lá, e ela se mexeu de alegria no meu colo ao ver o tatame colorido.

- Tio Edwarrrd. – ouvi meu nome ser cantarolado e quando me virei, Rosalie veio correndo em nossa direção, se agarrando na minha perna. Eu ri e baguncei o cabelo dela com minha mão livre, como sempre fazia.

- Oi, baixinha. – me inclinei e a peguei no colo para segurá-la no outro braço. O esforço foi maior do que eu previa, e eu cambaleei para trás até cair no sofá. Caramba, Rose estava maior a cada dia. Nem parecia que só tinha 4 anos. Será que Claire iria crescer tão rápido assim?

Todos os três gargalhamos quando balançamos no sofá macio, enquanto Rose cutucava meu ombro sem parar. Eu coloquei as duas meninas em cada perna minha.

- Tio, tio, sabia que eu não sou mais baixinha não?

- Ah não, é?

- Não! – falou animada. - A mamãe hoje me levou no McDonald's do shopping, e a tia do parquinho disse que só falta um pouquinho assim pra eu poder entrar no brinquedo grandão.

Ela mostrou o "pouquinho" com a mão e eu ri.

- Aham, sei. Pra mim você vai ser baixinha sempre. Eu sou maior que você.

- Você é velho! – ela disse gargalhando e eu fiz cócegas em sua lateral. Ela se retorceu toda e Claire bateu palminhas ao ver a bagunça.

- Velho? Eu só tenho 18 anos!

- Você é velho sim, já tem até filha! – falou apontando Claire. - Mas minha mamãe disse que amanhã é seu aniversário e aí você vai ficar muuuito mais velho.

Ah sim. Eu quase havia me esquecido do meu próprio aniversário. Estar fora da escola e viver praticamente só dentro de casa nos últimos meses me deixava desnorteado em relação ao tempo. Eu não via a hora de poder começar a faculdade. Entrar em Medicina era o que eu mais almejava agora.

- É isso mesmo. E amanhã você vai comer bolo. Falando nisso, onde está sua mãe?

- Lá no quarto da vovó embrulhando o seu presente, mas ela disse que era segredo e pediu pra eu ir chamar a tia Bella.

Eu ri. – Entendi. Mas a Bella está tomando banho. Eu vim aqui brincar um pouco com Claire antes de ela ir dormir. Vamos brincar?

Rose saltou do meu colo e andou em direção ao tatame. Eu me levantei e fui até lá. Sentei no chão macio, descalço, colocando Claire entre minhas pernas. Não durou nem três segundos, e ela já estava engatinhando até onde Rose estava, indo pegar os bonecos que ela escolhera para brincar com a prima. Rose era mandona e às vezes deixava Claire desnorteada com tantos estímulos diferentes. Uma hora estava brincando com blocos de montar, outra hora com os bichos de pelúcia.

Ouvi passos na escada, e me virei para ver quem era.

- Rose? – chamou Alice.

- Estamos aqui. – falei. Ela nos enxergou e veio até nós.

- Edward, eu queria mesmo falar com você.

Ela tinha o seu olhar de determinação no rosto. Nunca era uma coisa boa.

- Ok...?

- Ah vamos lá, maninho, não faz essa cara. – disse e sentou-se ao meu lado. - Eu preciso saber se você já convidou todo mundo que estava naquela lista.

- Alice. – eu grunhi. - Eu não quero uma grande festa. Acho que já deixei isso bem claro.

- Você tem bons motivos para festejar. E a mamãe adora dar festas de aniversário pra gente. Não lembra que ela nos fez prometer?

- "Sempre comemorar mais um ano de vida, porque nós merecemos." – Alice e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo. Não tinha como eu esquecer essas palavras. Dona Esme dizia isso todos os anos quando algum aniversário se aproximava.

- Viu? Você já sabe. – falou minha irmã. - Então deixa de ser teimoso, e faça o que eu peço.

- Está bem. – suspirei. - Mas eu já chamei todo mundo que eu queria. O resto daquela lista eu não encontro há quase um ano. E sinceramente, não estou a fim de ver nem pintada aquela gente que sobrou.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Quem me importa já está ao meu lado. – eu sorri tentando me livrar da aporrinhação, mas Alice rolou os olhos.

- Seu brega! – falou se levantando e me dando um empurrão no ombro. Ela entrou na cozinha, e eu ouvi a água da pia escorrer.

- E eu já sei que tem presentes pra mim lá em cima! – gritei. Ela rapidamente reapareceu com a cabeça na haste da porta.

- O quê?

Eu não disse nada, apenas apontei para Rose. – Alguém deu com a língua nos dentes.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça e voltou para a cozinha. Um dinossauro roxo foi parar na minha cara e eu vi que Claire chamava minha atenção para me juntar a elas na brincadeira, fazendo seus barulhos incompreensíveis com a voz. Eu não podia fazer nada a não ser acatar o pedido.

xxxx

O dia começou com um choro ao fundo. Eu sabia que deveria me levantar para ver o que acontecia, mas eu apenas queria continuar dormindo. Claire ontem havia teimado em brincar até quase onze da noite, e minha irmã só tinha ido embora às onze e meia, quando Rose se cansou.

- Vai lá. – ouvi Bella resmungar.

- Vai você.

- Vai lá, não consigo me mexer. Muito... shopping... ontem.

Eu abri um olho e Bella estava na mesma posição que eu; O travesseiro sobre a cabeça, e virada de barriga para cima.

- Mentirosa. Vai lá, ela quer você. – falei esticando uma mão e colocando sobre seu seio direito.

- Ai. – ela reclamou, mas não se moveu. O choro de Claire intensificou após ouvir nossa voz.

Eu a apertei novamente, de leve. – Vai.

- Por que você está me apalpando enquanto eu durmo, seu tarado? – falou, mas senti seu corpo se mover.

- Porque... hoje é meu aniversário.

Eu tentei voltar a dormir, mas a movimentação não me deixou. Me sentei na cama depois de alguns minutos, e vi que as duas estavam na poltrona de balanço. Enquanto Claire mamava, Bella roncava encostada na parede. Era uma cena cômica e eu poderia ficar ali assistindo, mas tinha que começar o dia.

E o dia foi cansativo.

Alice já estava em casa ajeitando as coisas, e como só estávamos nós três em casa, Bella e eu tivemos que ajudá-la a montar a festa para mais tarde. Ia ser simples, como eu pedira, mas limpar a bagunça que as crianças fizeram ontem não foi fácil.

Quando a noite chegou, eu fiquei feliz em rever os amigos que estavam na cidade, e não nas faculdades. Era estranho parecer um adolescente novamente, mesmo que eu não me sentisse mais assim há muito tempo. Eu podia sentir um certo distanciamento entre eu e os amigos da escola. Não sabia se eles estavam diferentes, ou se eu que havia mudado.

Na hora de cantar os parabéns, eu só pensava em ir para a cama e dormir. Mas ver Claire com o rosto lambuzado de bolo de chocolate e Bella rindo e tirando fotos, valeu a pena.

Eu fiquei surpreso quando todos já tinham ido embora, e meu pai pegou Claire no colo.

- Vocês vão sequestrar minha filha? – Bella perguntou.

- Hoje ela vai dormir com a gente. – falou minha mãe. Eu a olhei confuso, mas ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça e me beijou na testa.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Considere isso como um presente extra pra vocês. – ela disse e eu senti a ponta das minhas orelhas queimando. Não queria acreditar que meus pais estivessem dando uma noite a sós com Bella, para... Bem, é claro que eles sabiam que nós fazíamos sexo, mas mesmo assim era desconfortável que eles fossem tão diretos.

- Está bem? – falei incerto. Meu pai riu e deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro antes de subirem as escadas. Claire já estava dormindo em seu colo. Eu olhei para Bella e ela tinha o mesmo rubor que devia cobrir o meu rosto.

Vendo meus pais sumirem escada acima, ela suspirou alto.

- Nossa, isso foi...

- Uma surpresa. – completei.

- Bom, vamos proveitar, não é?

- Claro. Claro. – falei tentando parecer animado. Ainda bem que nosso quarto era longe do dos meus pais. Era difícil me concentrar com eles estando tão próximos, e pior, conscientes do que faríamos ali.

Bella riu sem jeito, e se levantou, pegando minha mão.

- Vamos. – falou. - Deixa de timidez. Já é um pouco tarde pra isso, não acha?

- É...

Eu a segui, e entramos no quarto. Escovamos os dentes e nos prepararmos para a cama. De repente, eu não me sentia mais tão cansado, e não via a hora de tocar minha namorada.

- Fique aqui. – ela falou quando me sentei na cama, e foi até o closet. Eu fiquei congelado no lugar. - Ah! E feche os olhos.

- Bella, o que vai fazer? – inquiri. Ela sabia que eu ficava ansioso com essas coisas. Mas fechei os olhos, de qualquer forma.

- Ok, pode abrir. – ouvi seus passos, e logo ela estava em pé na minha frente, entre minhas pernas.

Eu olhei para seu rosto com expectativa, e seu sorriso era imenso.

- Feliz aniversário, baby. – Bella falou me entregando o pacote enorme que ela escondia nas costas. Eu franzi os olhos para ela, mas peguei o embrulho.

- Obrigado? – eu disse, soando como uma dúvida.

- Vamos lá, abra!

Fiz o que ela pediu, e rasguei o papel azul marinho com facilidade. Bastou ver um trecho da figura que estampava a frente da caixa, para que eu sentisse um sorriso se abrir em meu rosto.

- Não acredito que você... – disse de olhos arregalados.

- Oh sim, acredite. – falou rindo, parecendo estar se divertindo com isso tudo. Eu devia estar com a maior cara de imbecil do mundo.

- Porra, um Nintendo 64! Isso é... muito foda! – exclamei, e minha namorada riu ainda mais.

- Já entendi que você gostou. Que bom. Eu estava em dúvida se comprava isso ou um violão novo, mas eu vejo como você trata aquele pedaço de madeira quase como um segundo filho, que achei que não iria querer substituir. – explicou. Eu não disse nada, mas ela estava certa. E há muito tempo eu desejava um video-game novo para substituir o meu velho de guerra.

Eu abri a caixa, feliz como uma criança novamente. Era um lançamento dos mais aguardados do ano. Devia ter custado uma fortuna. E só então, a culpa do que aquilo representava começou a pesar em mim.

- Bella.

Ela havia se sentado ao meu lado na cama e ainda sorria. – Sim?

- Eu não posso aceitar isso... Quer dizer, eu adorei o gesto, mas isso deve ter sido o olho da cara.

- Edwa- – eu não deixei que ela terminasse.

- É sério, amor. Eu sei o quanto você quer ter um lugar só nosso, e eu sei que você está economizando há meses pra isso. Eu também estou. Esse presente é muito. Eu posso viver sem ele.

Quando terminei de falar, Bella parecia realmente ofendida. Eu quase quis retirar minhas palavras.

- Edward, eu não posso crer no que acabei de ouvir. Você é retardado, por acaso? – disse ela, tentando manter a compostura, mas falhando ao suprimir um sorriso que quase escapou. - Em primeiro lugar, recusar presentes da sua namorada deve ser uma infração de lei gravíssima. É muito rude. E em segundo lugar... _baby_, eu juro que não foi um sacrifício tão grande assim. Eu já venho juntando um dinheiro desde o início do ano, quando você não parava de comentar sobre esse troço aí.

- Nintendo 64.

- Quê?

- É o nome dele, não é "troço".

Bella rolou os olhos. – Que seja. Além do mais, sua mãe ajudou no que faltava pra inteirar a grana. Agora, _por __favor _não estrague esse momento. Você tem sido tão bom comigo e com Claire nesse último ano... Está se saindo um pai incrível. Você merece o melhor que eu tenha pra te dar.

Eu deixei a grande caixa cair ao meu lado na cama, e fui rápido em segurar seu rosto delicado entre minhas mãos. Minha Bella era preciosa. E mais importante para mim do que ela sequer podia imaginar.

- Bella... – beijei seus lábios docemente uma vez, apenas porque o impulso que me impeliu a beijá-la foi forte. - Eu nem consigo começar a dizer o quão grato eu estou. E não é só do presente que eu estou falando.

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu suavemente. De alguma forma, ela também parecia sentir o mesmo que eu; sentir que nós dois, estando juntos, era o melhor que podia ter acontecido em nossas vidas. Bella era o meu lar nesse mundo.

- Obrigado, meu amor. – eu a beijei novamente. - _Você _que merece o melhor que eu tenha pra dar.

E eu daria. Talvez não agora, mas um dia eu daria tudo o que minha Bella e minha Claire merecessem, precisassem, ou desejassem. Eu lutaria por isso, e conseguiria.

Um bom futuro para nossa filha, uma casa confortável e Bella vestida de branco, linda e vindo em minha direção no altar era o que minha mente sempre pintava quando eu pensava nisso.

Lentamente, com nossas bocas, línguas e lábios grudados, nós nos deitamos na cama. Naquela noite eu amei Bella da forma mais sincera que eu era capaz. Eu estava apenas feliz por tê-la em minha vida, ao meu lado. Sem palavras fúteis, mas com carícias cheias de intenções por trás - as mais puras, instintivas, honestas, e apaixonadas.

Eu penetrei seu corpo com esforço devido ao tamanho do meu desejo, além do sentimento que pesava no meu peito. Fazia semanas que não fazíamos amor desse jeito. Eu não me importava de parecer uma mulherzinha com coração mole, mas Bella tinha esse efeito em mim. Ela me deixava de quatro, desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Bella sorriu sob mim enquanto nos movíamos em sincronia e nos olhávamos em silêncio. Eu sorri de volta.

- Eu te amo. – as palavras saíram com naturalidade da minha boca.

- Eu te amo. – ela repetiu com um sorriso imenso. E esse era o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar naquela hora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: É uma grande diferença entre o aniversário de 1996 e o de 2010, não é? hahahah**

**A música do The Kinks que Edward ouve e canta para Claire é essa http:/letras. terra. com. br/the-kinks/881630/ é linda, não?**

**Me digam o que acharam? Ainda fico insegura escrevendo pontos de vista masculino, ainda mais quando eles são bobos apaixonados como Edward aqui... sempre penso que ficam meio efeminados, sei lá. **

**Enfim, comentem!**

**Beijo!**


End file.
